


Keeping up Appearances

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Rey is thirsty and hungry, Romance, Sexual Content, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “Kylo. Darling. If you don’t let me past, I’m just going to climb over you, and then what will the neighbours think?”His dark intense gaze met Rey’s straight on and her damn breath caught in her throat.  Without missing a beat came his low reply. “That I can’t bear to let go of my wife for even a second.”Oh tits.There went her ovaries.-Sometimes you and your boss see the wrong thing and end up in witness protection pretending to be newlyweds.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 336





	Keeping up Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [@Reylo_Prompts ](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/12755944893280010252): Rey and her insufferable boss Ben accidentally saw the wrong thing and now they are in Witness protection pretending to be newlyweds.
> 
> Well...here we go again...

“Smile Sweetheart.”

Well, that was it.   
Three hours into her new life – correction, _their_ new life – and Rey was going to murder her…her…  
Oh maker, the word stuck in the back of her throat.   
She couldn’t bring herself to say it. In the span of less than a week, her life had been pulled out from under her and now, now she was someone new living in _fucking_ suburbs. That’s right, the life-long city dweller, had been shipped out to middle of nowhere Americana, where everyone had perfect yards and picturesque house.   
This was not going to work. They would be able to pick her out as a fraud. Pick them out as frauds.  
How would anyone look at the two of them and think that they were married. And not just married, but newlyweds!  
Newlyweds – who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, because they had a whirlwind romance. And how the ever-loving fuck were they going to sell that?  
They barely knew each other. Sure, she knew him, he was Ben _fucking_ Solo. The boss. Like CEO mulit-millionaire boss. Like he didn’t have to be nice and people would trip over themselves in hopes that he would give them a scrap of attention. Had been named one of New York’s most eligible bachelors. That – that was who she was now ‘married’ to.  
Her. Rey Johnson. She was a lowly member of the company’s IT squad.   
And now here they were, stuck in a house together, pretending to be madly in love.

She really was going to be sick. No one would believe it.  
  
Maybe having hit-man after her wasn’t actually the worst thing – she was scrappy. So, what if the largest crime syndicate in New York wanted them dead? She could handle her own. She was a nobody, she could disappear.

Oh, fuck. Now, she was lying to herself. Was this the beginning of a panic spiral? No no – she did not have time to do that. This was not time to panic. She needed to focus on him.   
He was going to be her grounding point, whether she liked it or not, they were in this mess together.

And this arsehole just told her to smile.  
That’s right, that’s where all her attention was going.  
He told her to smile. In _that_ voice. That cool deep voice that might _or_ might not stir something low in her abdomen. But it had been the words he’d chosen, which earned him receiving her rather boney elbow to the side as she opened the door, her smile firmly in place, even as she felt his heat come behind her. As his arm came to wrap around her middle and pull her firmly against his chest – his _impressively_ firm chest.   
If only he weren’t an arrogant arse.

And on thought, the said arse physically moved her off to the side as he fully opened the door the rest of the way. His large frame taking up nearly the entire doorway, so that she had to poke her head to see the pack of two newcomers who now stood on their porch.

“Welcome to the neighbourhood!”

Oh fuck. No turning back now.

Rey put on a smile, and made to push pass Ben, only for his arm to be a steel band around her waist preventing her from moving into full view of the doorway. She let out a sigh, her head falling against his chest as he stood their glaring at the couple. One of which, the tall lanky ginger, appeared to have an actual muffin basket, while the woman at his side had a – was that a tool kit? 

Now, Ben’s glare was an understandable reaction in the city. Not out in the suburbs.  
He gave them a head nod.

Had he ever interacted with real people before?

“Hi! Just, wanted to pop by real quick. I’m Rose, this is my husband Armitage. He made you muffins. Be warned he’s on a bit of a health kick so there is like no gluten or sugar, or anything that really makes a muffin a muffin.” She whispered the last bit, and Rey instantly took a liking to her. Okay. So, maybe this wouldn’t be the worst.

“I baked them in a muffin tin.” The cool crisp English accent caught her attention. A fellow Country man out here? Seriously?

“That’s the only thing that makes them a muffin.” Came Rose’s grumbling response which caused Rey to smile, her heartbeat finally settling into a normal beat.  
Friendly neighbours. That could be nice.

“That’s so kind of you.” Rey called out, as she tried to move forward and greet the couple like a normal person. Only Ben really wasn’t about letting her move. She was still only half visible with that arm of his around her waist. How was he so strong? From everything she’d ever heard, he barely left the office. When did he get his weight training in? And why was the handsome brute acting so odd? “Kylo. Darling. If you don’t let me past, I’m just going to climb over you, and then what will the neighbours think?”

His dark intense gaze met Rey’s straight on and her damn breath caught in her throat. Without missing a beat came his low reply. “That I can’t bear to let go of my wife for even a second.”

Oh tits.   
There went her ovaries.

* * *

“Do you need a hand?” A man called out as he came half bounding to her as she attempted to make her way to the door with several items towered high in her arms.  
What the hell was it with people here?

Rose had all but forced her help on to them not two hours before. She had somehow weaseled her way into the house and was then directing Ben to have him help her put ‘their’ tv up on the wall. While chatting away, like this was something that she normally did. And Armitage had promptly made his way to their kitchen, setting down the basket and helping unpack the single box that had been marked ‘kitchen’.  
Witness protection had really done it up to make it seem like they were a couple who had moved house. 

Rose and Armtiage had left with an invitation that they needed to come by next Saturday for a welcome to the neighbourhood barbeque – and to bring their bathing suits.

Now there was a new man, offering to help her.

She gave the newcomer a bright smile, “No no. I have it.”

“No. I have it Sweetheart.”

Ah Ben and his ever-domineering presence came and easily plucked the items from her hold, positioning them to one arm, the other coming around to hold her possessively around her waist; his hand settling low on her hipbone.  
Seriously?  
What was with this man?  
Did he not know how act in a ‘relationship’?

Fuck. His hand was absolutely massive in comparison to her slender frame. His thumb was brushing the skin above her high waist shorts, the loose top she wore allowing him free access. What would it be like to have all of him? Could her body accommodate all that he was surely equipped with? Fuck, she wanted to try. Rey had never considered that she might have a size kink until that precise moment.   
All of her previous partners had had a similar build to her. Ben was—the man was imposing. There was no other way to describe him. Strength rolled off of him in waves. And there was something feral under that mask of civility that he wore.

Was it bad that she wanted to make that mask slip? That in that moment it felt like her life’s mission was to make Ben Solo loose that veneer of control he seemed to clutch to?  
Because honestly, the thought of having this man’s hand dipping lower that socially acceptable, his hips pressing into her arse so she could feel his growing length, nipping at her ear and growling low so only she could hear ‘to get in the house and strip’. Well, it was something that in the moment she felt like she could get behind.

Shite.  
Had she packed a vibrator? Fuck, she hadn’t.  
And it wasn’t like she could ‘date’ while ‘married’ – okay, she might need to do some online shopping. There really was nothing like having an orgasm to help and relieve stress, which was probably why she was think of her boss like this.  
That’s what this was. A moment of stress induced insanity.  
It would be solved once she could get in to _wash_ and put that shower head to use.

Ben brushed his lips across her temple. Her body coiled.  
She really needed that shower. ASAP.

“You two are cute.” 

Oh, yes, there was another person here. A neighbour.  
They were being rude. Although, maybe this was how newlyweds acted. Just in their own little bubble; oblivious to the world around them. And Rey couldn’t seem to pull her focus away from Ben’s lips. Had they always been so plush? And looked like they would be heaven to have ghost across skin? And like her breast would fit perfectly between those lips? Oh fuck, what about her clit?

“I’m Finn. My husband, Poe, and I live next door.”

Fuck.  
Right. Neighbour.

“Kylo,” Ben said in way of a greeting, his head giving that odd tilt of greeting that men did, before he turned to look at her, his eyes softening as he focused on her, “This is my wife Kira.”

If the whole CEO thing failed him – he could easily have a job as an actor. She wanted to give him applause for his performance of smitten husband.

* * *

So, living with Ben was…surprisingly easy.  
Was he a bit of a clean freak? Yes.  
Was he exceedingly particular about where things went? Yes.  
Had she noticed his absolute need for control and routine? Yes.

But had he forced any of it on to her?   
Not really.

Yes, she did her part and was respectful of his ways – but he never demanded it of her.  
He never commented on the amount of food she consumed. Or how she kept late hours on the computer. Or the fact that she constantly had multiple mugs around. Or how long she took in the shower.

No, but he did ask her about her day. Talked with her. Made her laugh.  
Because they had to get to know each other for this all to work.

She really hadn’t anticipated this. She figured it would be exceedingly awkward. That he would think that he was still the boss of her as if this was an extension of the office. The man was used to being completely in control; to having people, bend over backwards to his every whim. And here he was – easy to live with.  
This was not the arsehole she had been dreading. 

Which was super fucking annoying because insufferable Ben Solo she was equipped to deal with in close quarters. She had mentally prepared for him.  
This Kylo Ren character he had fully taken on was a different story entirely.  
Sure, Ben was handsome. But in that out of reach sort of way, where someone as lowly as Rey wouldn’t stand a chance. He had dated models. He had more important people to deal with than someone who was a lowly IT employee. 

But now – now he was totally accessible. She knew what he looked like first thing in the morning while he held a cup of coffee like it would breath life into him as he looked over the rim with sleep still in his eyes.  
It was so incredibly intimate. All she wanted to do was push back his rumbled hair. And what did coffee taste like on his lips; his tongue?

Rey had taken to early morning runs. And evening runs. Because him coming home, with his shirtsleeve rolled up and tie loosened. Yeah, that earned her a run – and of course after a run, she rewarded herself with a shower.  
Running and that shower really were becoming her best coping techniques, although a vibrator was on its way. Because jumping the man was clearly not going to go over well.

Ben gave her a wide berth in the house. On a whole he had been exceedingly respectful of their shared space. He made her dinner sometimes. And would hang out on the couch, relaxing after a long day watching whatever she had put on the TV. She’d asked every now and then what he wanted to watch, but he hadn’t had any real direction. This man lived and breathed his job. Rey was realizing that this might be the first time in years that he was forced to cut back. That he had time for himself. The bags he once had under his eyes were no longer there. His skin had begun to take on color. He looked less like he was on the edge of his self-control.  
No. Ben Solo was proving to be a very interesting man. Every time she thought she had him pinned down, she found out something new and she found herself liking him a bit more with each passing day.

At any rate, she couldn’t complain the man wasn’t a gentleman.

Even if the feral gremlin part of her brain desperately wanted him to be more of a beast.

* * *

She was going to get a motherfucking nosebleed.  
That was a saying – right? 

Cause here they were are Rose and Armitage’s for pool and barbeque – and there Ben was, in low slung boardshorts and the horrendous Hawaiian button-down open to expose that glorious chest of his. And Rey was an adult. She’d seen men naked before. She’d had sex. Watched porn.  
And she could barely prevent herself from ogling the man as he stood next to Poe clearly trying to gain control of the grill.   
A wife should probably be pinching the bridge of her nose as this. But there Rey was acting like a teen who had never seen a man’s bare chest before.

Thank fuck she had the sense to wear a pair of dark sunglasses which hopefully didn’t make it painstakingly obvious.

“I feel like I’m interrupting something.” Rose had come to take the seat next to Rey, handing over a thick slice of watermelon, a teasing note in her voice.

Shite.

Needing a moment to regain her composure of being caught, she bit into the fruit; her fingers coming up to catch the juice the coated her bottom lip, before sucking the sweet juices from them; the flavor bursting on her tongue. It was decadent in the summer heat, her gaze briefly flicking back over to Ben. She could have sworn she had felt his heavy gaze on her, but it must have been wishful thinking, “Sorry. Daydreaming.”

“I’ve had similar daydreams about my husband.”

“No nothing like—” Rey all but choked out, she could feel the flush blooming on her cheeks.

“Hush. You’ve got a hot husband. Lust all you want. But a word of advice, it’ll stand you in good stead to get him lusting after you when there’s nothing he can do about it. Think of it as extended foreplay.” There was a wicked glint in Rose’s eyes. Rey’s gaze flicked over to where Armitage stood talking with Finn, although his attention seemed to be fully on his wife. Rose, her smile almost dangerous, shifted to give a better view of her ample cleavage encased in a stunning red bikini that made her look like a pin-up, Armitage’s hand tightened on his glass. “Though that watermelon move you did was top notch.” 

Denial was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back. They were ‘married’ after all.

Rey looked over to Ben. It wasn’t like she could actually entice him. But they were supposed to be playing a part, she would want Ben’s attention on her. Want him near ready to throw her over his shoulder to take her to bed.  
He turned his attention to her, his gaze soft. But she didn’t want soft – she wanted him to look at her like he was imagining all the things she could do to her behind closed doors. Like he was at the end of his tether and he was going to ravish her.

That would make them being newlyweds believable.

“Okay. You may have a point.”

Rose’s smile took on a sly tilt, those sharp eyes of hers seeing far too much, “Thinking of him bodily carrying you back to your house?”

Yep, she saw far too much. They were going to have to ensure to be on their A-game to keep her off the trail that they weren’t an actual couple.

“Maybe.” Rey caught Ben’s gaze, a smile pulling at her lips, her hands going up to pull off her top.

“Then, Kira, shed those layers and let’s get in the pool. You know men; they see you wet and their mind’s go south.”

Kira. Right. She felt nauseous.  
South. She wanted Ben’s mind to go south.  
She wanted him to haul her bodily from this little get together, because she felt like an imposter. A liar. In another life, she would have loved Rose’s friendship, but it all felt…dishonest. Like she was wearing a skin that didn’t quite fit.  
And her stripping down and getting in the pool would just add another layer. Especially when he didn’t come over as a newlywed husband would. Then what would Rose say – what would she see.

She didn’t want to lie to these people. And everything that came out of her mouth was a lie.

No. For now, it was better to stay safe in her chair.

Hoping her self-doubt wasn’t slipping from her grasp, she gave Rose a too bright smile, “Thanks for having us over Rose.”

“Of course. What are neighbours for?”

* * *

Droplets of water clung to her skin and sparkled in the bright sun.

She was going to fucking murder the sprinkler system – why hadn’t there been a course on this at uni? Knowing how to work the sprinklers so that your yard wasn’t the only one that looked like a desert, in a neighbourhood of perfect lawns, seemed rather fucking important.  
She was half covered in mud, and had long ago taken off her top to use as a ‘rag’ of sorts. The black sports-bra and leggings she wore were nothing all that spectacular, but she was sure she was going to be the talk of the neighbourhood – they were the one house who couldn’t manage their yard. She couldn’t manage the yard, even though she worked from home.  
They were supposed to be slipping by unnoticed.   
But this fucking wasteland was making them glaringly noticeable.

Rey was going to fix this. This was something she could actively do.  
It was going to fucking work this time.  
It had to.

“Sweetheart?”

Oh great. The _husband_ was home.  
Looking polished in a simple suit.  
Looking like he belonged.

She wanted to hit him.

“Not bloody fucking now.” She snapped, using her forearm to wipe the mix of water and sweat from her brow, pinning him with a look.

Of course, this was how Mr. Insufferably Perfect was going to see her. A mess having a slight breakdown over the sprinklers.  
Even though her body was coming alive at his nearness. Because that’s all she needed on top of everything else.

“Looks like you’ve had a productive day.” His gaze swept over her, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

She couldn’t deal with him looking at her like that. Not when everything in her was wound tight. 

“One more word. I dare you. I am disgusting right now and will happily bring that disgust all over your handsomeness.”

He had the nerve to smile. And to actually come closer to her.  
She held out the hose, nozzle primed, ready to drench him. She could not handle dealing with him like this. Her skin was too tight, there was a roiling in her stomach, and there was that stupid burning feeling in the back of her throat.  
She was either going to spiral or jump the man. Both would be embarrassing.

He held up his hands, even as he stepped closer, a dancing glint in his eyes. And why did he have to have the most mesmerizing whiskey eyes she’d ever seen?

“I come in peace.”

“Yeah? Well, I want war.”

She fired on him. The jet of water coming to hit him square in the chest, even as his hand flashed out to grab the hose, kinking it to shut off the water supply, his other arm coming out as if he meant to grab her.  
Fuck that noise.

Jumping out of his reach she took several steps back dropping the hose, her eyes darting around looking for a way to escape, a laugh bubbling from her lips.

“Brat.”

The humor in his voice had her cutting her gaze back to him.

His white button down had become nearly transparent, clinging to his broad chest. And she was almost momentarily stunned by how badly she wanted to rid him of that blasted shirt. He was just so virile; he was potent and kept making her brain go all haywire.  
He gave her a dangerous smile, and her pussy clenched. The amount of Kegels she was doing around this man – she was going to legitimately be able to strangle a cock with her cunt at this rate.  
He looked at her like she was his prey, and something primitive in her wanted to give chase, but only so that he could catch her. Pulling her up off her feet as his arm banded around her. He’d press her flat against the outside of the house, his massive body pinning her in place, growling ‘brat’ in her ear as his hand moved to slip under the material of her leggings.  
He’d feel how wet and hot she was – how she was ready for him. How she wanted him to fuck her against the house.

A stream of water coming at her, caused her to jump to the right, breaking her out of her hazy musings.  
Oh no.  
He had power of the hose.

“Ben. Now let’s be reasonable. Think this through.”

She just needed to hold him off for a few more moments, and then if the universe was on her side at all, the sprinklers would actually work.

“Thought you wanted a war.”

“Yes, but that was when I had all the power. What is squirting me with a hose going to get you?”

“Tit for tat.” He gave a causal shrug, “You’ll be wet.”

She needed a table that she could bang her hand on. Because hearing those words, from this man, it that voice – well, hell, she was already wet. There was that underlying feeling, she was aggravated, felt like she had no amount of control, she wanted to lash out, but moreover she wanted this man to fuck her till all the voices in her head quieted. So that all she had to focus on was her pleasure and nothing else.

“What? You don’t like me dirty?”

What the fuck had possessed her?  
She swore his eyes darkened; lips parted in a low growl. And he advanced quickly.  
Well, no quarter. No surrender.  
It was now or never.

She flipped the switch and miraculously, the sprinkler system came to life. The water erupting from the ground in fine streams, dosing them both.

Ben dropped the hose and pushed back his wet hair, pinning her with a look, before snatching her close as she laughed in victory. Her muddied hands coming up to his chest, dirtying his pristine white shirt, as she smiled up brightly at him. His hand coming up, his thumb running over what must be a dirt streak on her cheek.

She was pressed fully against him, his arm banding her to him, she could feel the strength of him as the water molded his clothes to his body. Had the tilt back her head to keep his gaze and she swore his lips fluttered down to his lips. He should kiss her. This was the moment to kiss the girl. Where the fuck was a singing crustacean when you needed one?  
But he just held her there, the sprinklers soaking through their clothing, in their front lawn.

Front lawn.

In view of the neighbourhood.

The doting husband.

Of course.   
This was all for show. 

She pressed up, her lips skimming his jaw. They had to keep up appearances after all.

* * *

“Sweetheart, I’m going to need you to relax.”

His breath was hot as it fanned across her neck, causing her back to straighten ever further if that was possible. His hand was resting high on her thigh, his thick fingers pressing into her skin, giving her a squeeze of reassurance – even as the desire to fidget grew. She shifted her hips and heard the catch in his breathing as she did so. Her arse was firmly nestled in his lap, she could feel his cock pressed against her, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

How had they ended up here?  
How had she ended up having to use his lap as a seat?

Ben turned his head so that his lips grazed her neck and whispered, “We’re supposed to be laying low.”

Yes.   
Rey was acutely aware of that fact. It was all she was able to focus on since their contact had told them that although there was ‘nothing to worry about’, that they needed to be ‘extra vigilant’. Word had gotten out that they were in WITSEC.

“I ran out of reasons as to why we couldn’t participate in ‘Game Night’. They kept inviting us. Can’t fault them for being nice neighbours.”

Since moving in, Finn and or Poe would weekly invite them over their house on Friday for a game night, which seemed more like an event then just some board games with a small group of friends.

The house was packed, and Ben had been on edge all evening. He was terse when interacting with others, refused to let her out of his sight, he had been next to her side all evening.  
She understood. They were both on edge. But she didn’t need the neighbours to think she was in a controlling relationship or she figured that they would be butting into their lives even more. And people around put Ben on edge.

He let out an annoyed sigh, and Rey made to elbow him, but he just pulled her in closer, her back now flush with that firm chest of his, ruining the angle, “Then act like we can’t wait to be alone. I’d rather us be protected in the house then out here where anyone can post a picture of us. I don’t give a shit if they think we’re rude.”

Feeling cared for – was another kink. Look at that.  
She was ready to melt for this man.  
He was heavy handed with his protectiveness, but he was good at backing off when she pushed back. And him being so focused on her well-being.   
Yes please. That was some good shit. Sign her up for that. Put it straight into her bloodstream.

“I’m not rude. You’re the rude one.” Rey turned her head to meet his gaze. “Don’t be a grump.”

It was a mistake.  
A GRAVE miscalculation on her part.  
He was so close. His lips right there. Like all she would need to do was speak and her lips would brush against his.   
Wait, fuck. Her lips had brushed his. 

Little shocks of electricity zinged through her system. She adjusted her hips, could feel his thick hardened length against her arse – he couldn’t possibly be that big. Could he?  
His pupils were dilated, and he looked…hungry. A bit feral. Like he was ready to take on the threat to their lives and would easily come out victorious.

All the stress must be finally getting to him.

But still, she could imagine that look he wore as if it was for her, and her alone. If she had worn a short dress of a skirt – anything that would allow more of an easy access – she could have pulled down his zipper, pulled out his cock, guided him in. In this room full of people, she could have had him in her. Barely even rocking, just fluttering her muscles over him. His teeth sinking into her shoulder as he bit back a curse.  
Would anyone even give them a second look?

She could lean over to place her drink on the table in front of her, before slowly moving back to her seated position, taking him in further. She’d have to bite back a moan. The feeling of being filled by him, the way he would stretch her. His hands on her hips. The high sides of the mid-century armchair acting a bit like a shield.  
No one would suspect that he would be pushing up into her. That in the midst of people playing a variety of games, there would be two people subtly fucking.

Oh shite. Could he see the desire in her eyes?   
Feel her heating?   
She felt molten. 

“Oi. Don’t make me get the hose. Though from what I hear it’s not all that effective on you two.” Poe said with a teasing smile, a larger pitcher of some sort of brightly colored drink in hand. Brightly colored drinks alcohol where the devil’s work, but oh so delicious. And Rey desperately needed something to drink.

She felt Ben tense under her and quickly covered his hand with hers, silently marveling at how much bigger it was then hers, at how much she enjoyed seeing the wedding band on his thick finger. If this was any indication what the man was packing along with what she was feeling against her arse, she really was going to need to get a bigger vibrator. She wanted to prove that she could take him, that she could handle having a man like Ben Solo fuck into her without treating her like she was going to break under his hold.  
Which was an insane thought. And an insane reason to buy another sex toy.  
But a girl could dream.

“Stop embarrassing them.” Finn came over with a game in hand, throwing his husband a speaking look even though he wore a smile, “I told you about them and the sprinkler thing ‘cause it was cute”

“They are stupid in love. It’s making everyone else feel envious.”

At least they had everyone fooled on that account.

Rey took a sip of the drink that Poe had handed her and settled back into Ben’s chest. Her hand still over his, as his fingers began to play over her skin.

* * *

Her body shuddered as she circled the vibrator over her clit, her fingers keeping her spread wide. The sound of the show she was watching filled the small bedroom she had claimed as her own. Although all of her belongings, for the most part, resided in the master bedroom, she slept in the small guest bedroom that she used as an office during the day.   
She needed her own space, needed to ensure that she was far enough away from Ben that when she took care of herself that he wouldn’t hear her pants and moans. But just in case anyone came over, they needed to look like they shared a room.

He had tried to get her to take the largest room with ensuite when they had first moved in. Which had been shocking. But in the time that had followed, Rey had come to realize that there was more to Ben then what he outwardly portrayed to the world. He was sweet, even slightly awkward, she almost had herself believing that that air of indifference he had about him was all just an act.

They had gone out to dinner and then he had taken her to an adult evening at the museum. He had been excited about the exhibits, more so than she had expected, and he had held her hand; his thumb rubbing over the wedding ring set she wore. It let the world know that she had someone who chose her. That she had a home.  
It had felt like a date. Like when they got home, he was going to pull her into a kiss.

Granted it was all fake, but it kept feeling less and less fake for her.  
She hadn’t expected to wish that this was all real.  
Hadn’t expected to have a crushing sensation when all he did was give her a smile and made his way to his room.

Gliding the vibrator through her folds, she pushed her hips up, her eyes closing.   
Ben. Ben between her legs. He’d use those fingers of his, stroking over her skin, coating them in her slickness. Bring them up to his lips to taste her, before moving that powerful body of his bringing her legs over his shoulders. His head would dip, and he’d run his tongue through her heat.

There was something about Ben, that she would bet money that he loved having women come on his tongue. That he loved eating a woman out till they were begging for him to fuck them.

He would have her writhing. Her hands in his hair. Her body crunching up, shaking, with the orgasm he’d ring from her. And then he’d pull her to the edge of the bed, and push in. His hips pistoning. His hands on the back of her thighs, pressing her legs to her chest, so that her hips tilted up off the bed, the angle allowing him to go deep.  
Yes. He’d slam into her. Claiming her mouth with a kiss.

She came on a moan that mixed with a sigh. Her heart racing as she pushed the power button off on the vibrator.  
That feeling of not being fully satisfied settling into her chest.  
Fucking hell.  
She wasn’t supposed to be falling for the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Well, it's nearly two in the morning here....I hope you have enjoyed the first part of the story. There will be a second part! 
> 
> I'm a bit behind on writing/responding, real life is rather anxiety filled atm. I'm trying to refocus on writing, but its a tad difficult...
> 
> I hope that you are all safe and healthy.  
> If you are new here, I have a slight addiction to the fake Relationship trope....  
> My other Reylo 'fake dating' AUs:  
> [Happy To Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/) \-- Rated E  
> [Hey Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882623) \-- Rated E  
> [A Moment of Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884485) \-- Rated E  
> WIP  
> [Just Kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012307) \-- Rated M  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733) \-- Rated M  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565) \-- Rated M  
> [Anything You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742465) \-- Rated M  
> [Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247937) \-- Rated T  
> If you are looking for something different, I have a Modern Witch/Demon AU, which I think is pretty cool: [The Belonging You Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933046) \-- Rated E  
> 


End file.
